


La Primera Vez

by Chaykako



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Love, Friendship, Insecurity, M/M, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Romance, Slow Romance, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaykako/pseuds/Chaykako
Summary: Chris es un hombre muy libre y experimentado que comienza a descubrir nuevos sentimientos por Phichit. Aunque habrá quienes piensen que una relación entre ellos no puede funcionar, darán lo mejor de sí.





	1. Christophe

Dicen que hay veces en que el enamoramiento llega como un flechazo, que las reacciones químicas en el cerebro de pronto golpean como un puñetazo, que se sienten mariposas  en el estómago  y que hasta la perspectiva de las cosas puede cambiar.

Pero a Christophe Giacometti  nunca le había pasado algo así. Es decir, era uno de los más grandes íconos de la sensualidad dentro y fuera de la pista de patinaje con una orgullosa reputación de conquistador y ardiente amante. Sin embargo, y él mismo lo aceptaba, consideraba la seducción  todo un arte, casi una ciencia. En la que cada parte del proceso estaba absolutamente bajo su control y siempre obtenía lo que esperaba. 

¿Pretencioso? Por supuesto, podía darse el lujo. ¿Cómodo? Claro, mental y físicamente. Después de todo su única devoción estaba en la pista, y su único ideal correspondía a cierto patinador ruso. ¿Aburrido? Sólo a veces, por lo regular cuando la pareja en turno era inexperta o esperaba demasiado de él. En cualquier caso tenía practicado magistralmente el modo de poner fin a una relación  inconveniente, o demasiado conveniente que pudiera resultar peligrosa .

La sonada noticia del retiro temporal de Victor, sin embargo, resultaba amenazante para sus ideales. Pero ese temor que sólo había entretenido su mente algunas veces durante los entrenamientos como un fantasma, se materializó al encontrarse frente a frente con su modelo a seguir pero esta vez no como un rival sobre las cuchillas, sino ejerciendo con toda entereza su nuevo rol de entrenador al lado del chico japonés en todo momento. 

Su ejecución del programa corto en la Copa de China se vio opacada por la sombra de incertidumbre propia ante la decisión de Victor. Había tantas cosas en qué pensar, la pérdida de un formidable rival, su inspiración en la pista, la posibilidad del retiro, y a dónde pertenecería cuando llegara el momento. Intoxicated no lució como debía y la puntuación fue baja. 

Terminando las presentaciones varios de los nuevos  competidores se acercaron a él para expresarle lo maravillados que estaban al poder apreciar su mundialmente famosa rutina en vivo. No les prestó mucha atención, estaba agotado e insatisfecho consigo mismo. No había estado en sus planes terminar en quinto lugar en la primera fase, no eran momentos para darse el lujo de pensar sólo en Victor, había  otros rivales reales a su alrededor. Se dirigió en seguida al hotel, estaba seguro de que una noche de descanso reparador le vendría bien para afrontar el nuevo panorama de las competencias. 

Tal cual, el desempeño que mostró posteriotmente al ritmo de Rapsodia Española elevó su puntaje y lo llevó al tercer lugar. La meta ahora era clara, debía patinar como nunca  para hacer recapacitar a su eterno rival, hacerlo regresar a la pista y tener el honor de derrotarlo limpiamente.

A final de cuentas la Copa de China había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y el patinador suizo esperaba con ansias lo que estaba por venir. Su mente ya se encontraba en el siguiente campeonato, visualizando el pase a la Final del Grand Prix. 

Llegó el momento de la premiación y sólo lo sintió como parte del protocolo. Vio a la producción colocar otro podio sobre el hielo, una alfombra roja más era tendida. La audiencia estaba preparada para el emotivo momento y la prensa lista para capturar cada instante. Los murmullos en el enorme recinto cesaron de momento al escucharse por el micrófono la melódica voz del maestro de ceremonias presentando la premiación de la categoría varonil.

"Bronze medallist, Christophe Giacometti, from Swiss Confederation." Con un salto al hielo saludó al público que emocionado, como siempre, al verlo se des vivía en aplausos y porras. Dio una vuelta pequeña pero llena de sensualidad, mandó  besos a todos sus seguidores y miradas que derretirá a cualquiera, sabía que tenía que mantener la sonrisa, y así se dirigió a la alfombra y luego al podio a tomar su lugar.

Hicieron lo propio los medallitas de plata y oro, otra ceremonia más. Un saludo y abrazo entre los ganadores, como siempre. 

Se acercaron solemnemente los representantes de la Asociación China de Patinaje y los de la Unión Iternacional después  de ser presentados. Los pajes con las medallas y flores estaban listos formando una fila. Comenzaron a galardonarlos. Felicitaciones, saludos, medallas, ramos de flores. Giacometti  había visto tanto de eso desfilar ante sus ojos que especialmente en ese momento no llamaban su atención. A lo lejos distinguió vagamente la figura trajeada que, a contra luz, permanecía tras la valla, el ahora coach que se regocijaba por el medallista de plata. 

Las banderas se elevaron, como en toda competencia internacional, y comenzó  a retumbar en el lugar la melodía de un Himno Nacional alegre. Muy pocas personas entre los espectadores cantaban suavemente una lírica acerca de orgullo y dedicación hacia su país, de cómo derramarían  aún su sangre por verlo prosperar. La inmensa mayoría  guardó un silencio respetuoso.

Un leve suspiro casi imperceptible llegó a los oídos del experimentado patinador que, de reojo, giró la mirada a la derecha por instinto.

Y fue la primera vez. 

Si le hubieran preguntado qué vio, su vocabulario no hubiera alcanzado para describirlo acertadamente. Si hubiera tenido que explicar qué sintió, tampoco hubiera encontrado las palabras ni la ubicación. Tal vez fue en el cerebro, el estómago o incluso el corazón, aunque se negara  rotundamente a aceptarlo.

Aunque comenzó a pensar que fue en los ojos, porque desde ese momento no pudo apartar las orbes verdes de encima del joven de piel morena que sonreía de la manera más sincera y hermosa que alguien pudiera hacerlo sobre la tierra, mientras brillaba con los reflectores una lágrima que recorría su mejilla.


	2. Phichit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante el banquete de la Copa de China Phichit se pasa de alcohol.

Grandes lámparas en forma de candelabros pendían del techo alto en el salón preparado para la celebración del banquete en la Copa de China. El brillo de los racimos de cristales en cada luminaria se derramaba en destellos sobre todos los participantes de forma mágica. Los invitados estaban inmersos en una media luz bañada de brillos, en un ambiente muy elegante.

Lamentablemente, esa no era una iluminación óptima para  tomar buenas selfies. El ganador del oro de esa edición había llegado temprano junto con su coach pero ya después de un rato aún no había conseguido su foto perfecta. Decidió ir por algunos bocadillos pero recordó que las elegantes puertas del salón con potentes luces sobre ellas, y flanqueadas por estandartes del evento, funcionarían perfectamente como locación para su pequeña sesión.

Aún iban llegando algunos invitados pero se quedó a un lado para usar libremente su selfiestick. Una sonrisa perfecta y un guiño delicado serían los protagonistas de la selfie del día en sus redes sociales.  
   
Acortó el bastón con la intención de postearla   inmediatamente, entonces entró en su campo visual una figura enfrente de él. Parecía que el medallista de bronze lo miraba divertido. Un sutíl rosado coloreó sus mejillas, tal vez estaba haciendo algo inadeucado. -Hola. -Soltó una risita juguetona como un niño descubierto en medio de una travesura. - ¿Te unes a mi obra de arte? 

\- Por supuesto. - Se colocó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro, al flexionar un poco las rodillas sus miradas quedaron casi a la misma altura.  Los dos intentaron la mejor pose de victoria para la imagen del recuerdo. 

\- Listo. Best selfie ever!- La miró por un momento en su pantalla y en seguida guardó el celular. - ¿Tienes hambre? ¡Hay bocadillos deliciosos! - Entraron juntos al salón.

-¡Me muero! - Sin perder el contacto, la mano en el hombro sutilmente pasó a la espalda del más jóven entre risas y comentarios acerca de la comida, las bebidas y comparaciones entre otras fiestas dedicadas a los competidores.

Esa tarde Christophe había demorado un poco más de lo habitual en alistarse para la fiesta. De nuevo lo había invadido esa ligera sensación de fastidio. Ahora sabía que Victor pasaría toda la velada con su protegido con o sin la ayuda del alcohol. 

Con unos últimos toques sobre su cabello, había quedado satisfecho después de media hora y salido de su habitación a paso lento. El banquete se celebraría en el mismo hotel oficial para comodidad de los deportistas. 

Esta vez su elegante retraso se había extendido más  de lo usual y ya casi todos los invitados estarían dentro, alguno que otro iba llegando tarde, como él, pero encontrar ese involuntariamente grato recibimiento en la puerta, definitivamente no estaba planeado. 

Probaron prácticamente todos los bocadillos que se ofrecían mientras el tailandés se divertía contándole peculiaridades de la comida asiática para ver en él gestos de sopresa, desaprobación o desagrado. Chris prometió que tendría su "revancha" enseñándole acerca de diferentes tipos de vinos. -¡Woow eso sería genial! - Cada respuesta del chico estaba cargada con asombro, risas, bromas o comentarios aleatorios, era prácticamente imposible aburrirse con él. 

Después de la cena, los lugares en la mesa de la delegación ganadora del oro estuvieron vacíos durante la fiesta. Acostumbrado a la independencia del patinador, el coach Celestino se la pasó platicando con todos sus conocidos, las relaciones eran importantes y él siempre había sido experto en eso. Sin intención, y mientras hacían viajes a los bocadillos, Phichit prácticamente se había apropiado del lugar del coach  Karpisek durante media velada. El entrenador checo había tenido que viajar de regreso justo al terminar la competencia debido a situaciones familiares. Después, el áureo medallista recorrió  todo el lugar tomándose muchas selfies con los patinadores y amigos. Subiéndolas en tiempo real, una lluvia de fotos en el banquete invadió instagram. Cada una con más etiquetas que la otra y gente más alegre   mientras avanzaba la noche. #copadechina2016  #banquete  #brindandoconamigos  #salud #conyuuriyvictor  #medallistas  

Por su parte, Christophe también hizo su ronda para saludar y bromear con todo el mundo. En los banquetes se esperaba esa dosis de humor y galantería siempre que él estaba presente. Cuando llegó el momento de abrir la pista para el baile, la intensidad de la iluminación bajó aún más en el salón y aparecieron luces de colores que se movían al ritmo de la música. El chico moreno fue la primera persona que pasó por su mente. Lo buscó con la mirada entre varios grupitos que se habían formado pero no lo encontró  a simple vista. Las parejas se fueron acercando a la pista, todavía con mucha energía para derrochar siguiendo la música, y el ambiente se volvió muy animado. El patinador suizo recorrió un poco el lugar atento pero sin éxito, decidió regresar a su mesa por un trago. 

El menudo patinador estaba ahí, otra vez en el lugar que fuera destinado para Karpisek, recargado sobre la mesa, con la mano en la barbilla. Ante un toquesito en el hombro había dejado de mirar hacia la pista con los ojos entre abiertos para sonreírle ligeramente. -Hola... de nuevo...

-¿Estás bien? 

-Mmmmmmmmmmmm... - Fue el sonido que dio a modo de respuesta sin que la sonrisa abandonara sus labios, mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos un poco abiertos.

Apreciarlo con tan poca energía era contrastante y divertido. Al contrario de su mejor amigo, que podía armar todo un espectáculo aún sin enterarse, Phichit se relajaba mucho cuando estaba pasado de copas. El rubio se sentó a su lado. Vio una mano posarse lentamente sobre la solapa de su saco mientras el chico se acercaba para hacerse oír en medio del estruendo de la música. -Oye...- Defijitivamente No había dejado de ponerle atención. -¿Bailamos?

La seriedad de la propuesta resultó muy cómica. -Creo que mejor deberías regresar a tu habitación, te quedarás  dormido en cualquier momento. ¿Dónde está Celestino?- La pregunta no esperaba respuesta, él  ya estaba en pie tratando de hallarlo. Lo vio en la pista, bailando animadamente con una dama. -Ok, yo te acompaño.- Lo tomó  por el brazo para invitarlo a ponerse en pie y el joven no opuso resistencia. Salieron del salón con el menor apoyado ligeramente en la espalda de su guía.

-¿Dónde está tu habitación? 

-Piso 6.

Al salir del elevador en dicho número, Chris sintió un peso más notorio sobre sí. El patinador se mantenía en pie pero estaba casi dormido. -Pichit... - Trató de despertarlo suavemente tocando su mejilla pero los efectos del alcohol lo habían atrapado como un somnífero y cada vez lo vencían más.

Su piel era tan suave, tan bonita. Los ojos hermosos aún cerrados y la forma de los labios encantadora aún sin la curva de la sonrisa. El calor al tenerlo entre sus brazos era tan agradable. 

Tratando de extender un poco más el momento y ayudando en esa situación inesperada, lo llevó consigo a su propia habitación. Le quitó el saco y los zapatos, lo recostó en la cama. Lo cubrió ligeramente pues la temperatura era disfrutable. Se puso cómodo en su ropa de dormir y sentado al otro lado de la cama, recargado en la cabecera, tomó su teléfono y atendió  las redes sociales y luego continuó leyendo un ebook que tenía pendiente.

Con una botella de agua a su lado y la luz de la lámpara de mesa iluminando delicadamente, observó al chico que dormía profundamente junto a él.

\- Eres impredecible. - Pasó  una mano lentamente por el sedoso cabello oscuro, deleitándose en la textura.

Nunca hubiera imaginado pasar la noche del banquete en su habitación de esa manera. Sin probar la pista de baile, salir a un bar o terminar en cama con alguien, aunque de manera diferente. Era la primera vez desde que habían comenzado sus competencias internacionales pero definitivamente no le desagradaba. 

Poco después apagó la luz y se preparó para caer dormido cómoda y profundamente.


	3. Soñar Despierto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit despertó a mitad de la noche en la cama de Christophe Giacomett

Phichit despertó a mitad de la noche en la cama de Christophe Giacometti.

Al principio pensó que estaba en su habitación de hotel después de la fiesta pero al tiempo que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad e iban reconciendo el entorno, notó que no era exactamente el lugar donde había pasado las noches anteriores.

Al girarse sobre su costado encontró al suizo durmiendo profundamente en el otro espacio de la amplia cama. Primero tuvo un sobresalto, pero forzó su memoria para recordar los sucesos que lo habían dejado en esa posición. También contrario a Yuuri, un poco de concentración había bastado para unir los detalles en su mente y remembrar lo mucho que había disfrutado del banquete con la persona que dormía junto a él y lo que le había hecho pasar bajo los efectos del alcohol, rió en su mente. 

\- Lo siento, Chris. - Su vocesita dulce apenas salió de la boca como un muy suave suspiro, mientras seguía en la penumbra el vaivén de la respiración del hombre mencionado. No supo cuánto tiempo miró sus labios o esas pestañas increíblemente largas. Sin remordimientos disfrutó de esa expresión tranquila e inocente que seguramente pocos habrían visto. Se corrigió mentalmente con otra risita ahogada ante ese pensamiento, si la reputación del experimentado patinador era cierta, varias personas habrían compartido esos momentos de intimidad. Pero esa vista y ese ahora eran sólo suyos y, como un instante fotografiado, los conservaría para siempre.

No manejaba con certeza cuándo había comenzado a sentirse atraído por él. Tal vez fue gracias a Yuuri, que lo obligaba a mirar cada competencia de Victor, que notó a ese otro patinador que, al menos a él, sí lograba sorprenderlo con cada presentación por la seguridad, fuerza y a la vez sensualidad que transmitían sus movimientos. 

Había conseguido conocerlo en persona hacía unos días y ahora estaba en su cama, sin duda era el efecto Giacometti, pensó orgulloso y luego sonrió de nuevo, consciente de que tal vez no todo mundo entraba en esa cama vestido para un banquete. No importaba. Eso no importaba, era feliz.

El cansancio lo venció de nuevo sin anunciar, aunque gustosamente él hubiera pasado toda la madrugada velando ese hermoso sueño.

~

Una llamada suave pero segura a la puerta despertó a Chris de su delicioso descanso, y de un salto abandonó el calor de la cama y con otro llegó a la puerta mientras, a su vez, Phichit despertaba lentamente.

-Servicio a la habitación. - Se escuchó del otro lado y el altísimo patinador regresó con un carrito repleto de viandas deliciosas. En una charola había fruta dispuesta artísticamente, jugo, huevos fritos y carne, té, leche de soya, rollos de sésamo y una segunda estaba llena de varias pequeñas cajitas vaporeras de madera con diversos contenidos.

El tailandés se iba incorporando lentamente pero con curiosidad ante el delicioso aroma.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo te sientes? - El anfitrión llevó el carrito junto a la cama del lado de su huésped, que estaba más cercano a la ventana.

-Bien. - El rubio no pudo ver esa sonrisa plagada de sorpresa, ensueño y absoluta felicidad, porque en seguida había corrido a abrir la cortina y estaba de espaldas. -Gracias.- La expresión de profunda gratitud sí fue dicha de frente, el benefactor había regresado a sentarse ante Phichit y sin perder ritmo colocó la primer charola entre ellos. 

-Aquí está tu desayuno a la cama. - Presentó orgulloso. - Supuse que tendrías hambre al despertar y lo pedí desde anoche. 

-¡Gracias! ¡Se ve y huele delicioso!- El chico estaba encantado y no lo disimulaba. - Es tan perfecto. -Rápidamente apareció un celular de debajo de la almohada y con varios clicks capturó la belleza efímera de la comida frente a él. - Dim Sum.- Dijo al apuntar hacia las cajitas de madera. - Significa "toque al corazón". - Y en seguida miró a su acompañante a los ojos con la cara salpicada de un rubor inusual y una mueca traviesa. - ¿Selfie?

Por respuesta obtuvo una pose perfecta que invitaba a capturar el momento. El artista de la lente se giró y extendió el brazo buscando un ángulo imposible a modo de enmarcarlos a ambos y a la comida dispuesta entre ellos. Un par de clicks y listo. - ¡Excelente!  

Al bajar el brazo, discretamente, tomó otras más, aunque no saliera la comida y aunque Christophe no estuviera posando o siquiera mirando a la cámara.

De nuevo pasaron un momento muy agradable comiendo y platicando de costumbres, amigos, chistes y cosas sin relevancia. Y lo disfrutaron hasta el último minuto.

Luego el más joven agradeció una vez más y se retiró para reportarse con Celestino y preparar sus cosas porque su vuelo salía en la tarde, en unas horas. La despedida fluyó tan normal como cada momento que habían convivido juntos. Tras asegurarse, entre bromas, que habían intercambiado toda su información de redes sociales y prometerse un stalkeo intenso para estar al tanto de competencias, pistas, comidas, mascotas, etc.,  se desearon lo mejor parados a la puerta de la habitación ubicada en el piso siete.  El menor se alejó agitando la mano a modo de despedida y el mayor dedicó su mejor guiño.

El titular de la habitación se quedó mirando mientras la imagen del otro se hacía más pequeña al recorrer el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Observó cómo ese pequeño cuerpo, que la noche anterior había quedado desprotegido y bajo su cuidado, se alejaba ahora con pasos firmes, casi deseando que siempre estuviera vulnerable para mantenerlo cerca. 

Unos metros antes de llegar al elevador, el deportista tailandés se detuvo. Aún con la felicidad iluminando su rostro, se giró y miró hacía atrás. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto cuando cruzó miradas con su ahora amigo que no había apartado de él la vista. Ninguno hizo más que sonreír y fue la despedida definitiva. 

Chris regresó a su habitación con un sentimiento nuevo. Tal vez no era la primera vez que desayunaba con alguien en la cama, aunque sí la primera en que era su iniciativa, pero definitivamente no recordaba haber tenido tantas ganas de ver de nuevo a alguien de quien a penas se había despedido. No se cansaba de esa sonrisa, estaba seguro de que podría despertar con ella cada mañana. Y, aunque ese pensamiento en parte lo sorprendía y en parte lo atemorizaba, un burbujeante y extraño espíritu aventurero lo empujaba a seguir adelante para ver hasta dónde podría llegar ese nuevo sentimiento.

La siguiente meta a conquistar era una medalla en el Éric Bompard para conseguir el pase a la GPF. Tomó su celular y, tratando de cambiar su usual beso sexy, imprimió algo de determinación en su expresión y la subió a Instagram.

#motivado #porotramedalla #feliz


	4. Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor y Yuuri reciben una llamada de Chris antes de la GPF. Katsuki da su opinión acerca del acercamiento del suizo a su amigo.

Los viajeros que circulaban por el aeropuerto con mentes ocupadas en sus propios itinerarios de vuelo no prestaron mayor importancia a la emotiva escena de reunión que tenía lugar entre un patinador y su coach una mañana de principios de diciembre en la sala de arrivos internacionales. Nadie pareció reparar demasiado en un canino que corrió con plena salud y una inmensa felicidad, equiparable a la de su amo, a recibir al recién llegado directo de Moscú.

Después de las más hermosas y espontáneas declaraciones, y tras fundirse en abrazos que nunca hubieran querido terminar, la mancuerna deportiva regresó a su hogar en Hasetsu para descansar, celebrar el resultado en la Copa Rostelecom y, principalmente, prepararse mental y físicamnete para dar la mejor presentación de sus vidas en la Final del Grand Prix, que tendría lugar en menos de dos semanas en Barcelona.

Otra mañana soleada pero fresca los despertó ese otoño. Victor esperaba a la mesa por su desayuno el siguiente día, antes de partir al entrenamiento, necesitaba algo caliente y revitalizante para renovar fuerzas. Se entretuvo jugando un poco con Makkachin y entonces escuchó que el celular que había dejado a su lado comenzó a vibrar al ritmo del tema de una de sus rutinas más famosas.

El ruso lo tomó y esbosó una sonrisa al reconocer la imagen que identificaba el contacto. La toma cerrada a unos carnosos labios rosados dedicando suavemente un beso, acompañado de pequeños corazones editados, indicaba que se trataba de su amigo suizo. 

Hacía demasiado tiempo que el sensual patinador no lo contactaba directamente. El desconcierto ante la repentina decisión del ruso había tomado a todo el mundo del patinaje y sus allegados por sorpresa, y el veterano competidor no había sido la excepción. Las frecuentes llamadas y videollamadas que le dedicaba regularmete prácticamente desaparecieron con el cambio de residencia a Japón, e incluso cuando se vieron en China, hacía un mes, lo notó desanimado.

Contestó enseguida. La imagen al otro lado de la pantalla reveló a un sonriente Giacometti en la sala de su departamento, y las luces nocturnas de la ciudad que se colaban por el ventanal de fondo le hicieron recordar la diferencia horaria con San Petersburgo, que normalmente tenía presente, allá debía ser de madrugada.

-¡Victor! ¡¿Cómo estás?! 

-Muy bien, Chris. -Atrajo a su mascota cerca en un abrazo para que pudiera ser captada también por la cámara. -Feliz con mi familia, a poco de salir a entrenar. 

Aún con lo poco perceptivo que era, pudo notar que algo no andaba del todo bien. Regularmente el suizo era muy estricto con sus rutinas antes de competencia y, sobre todo, nunca le había importado llamarlo a la hora que fuera desde el huso horario que fuera para platicarle cualquiera de sus aventuras. Esta vez notó que tenía algo en mente y había estado esperando para compartirlo con él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, -Intentó sonar casual. -Sólo quería saludarte.-Movió extrañamente la mano delatando algo de ansiedad pero siguió sonriendo. -Es sólo que... la competencia, ¿qué opinas de los finalistas? 

-Jajaja nunca te había visto así de inseguro, amigo, me sorprendes.- En los 10 años que habían patinado juntos no había presenciado esto. Si bien el adorable chico de campo había ido cambiado poco a poco, cada vez se mostraba más seguro de sí mismo, al grado de poder expresarse en la pista sin inhibiciones. -Pues...

Su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido por Yuuri poniendo sobre la mesa los platos de un apetitoso desayuno, tratando de no interrumpir la llamada de su coach. 

-...todos son buenos rivales. Yuuri, ¡es Chris!- Invitó a que participara también de la conversación.- Está un poco nervioso por la Final. 

Tomó lugar junto a Victor. -Eh, ¡hola! - El saludo fue correspondido con entusiasmo desde Suiza. Katsuki pensó por un momento. -Sí, todos son muy buenos, ¿hay alguien que te preocupe en particular?

-Pues... -Un pequeño silencio fue la respuesta. 

Victor notó esa mirada que no había visto antes. Supo que algo andaba mal pero no podía alcanzar a descifrarlo. -Ohhhhhhh, ya entiendo. ¡No se trata del patinaje!- El mayor comenzó a reír emocionado.- No puedo creer que vengas a mí por consejo para estas cosas, ¡es la primera vez!

-¡¿Qué?! - Yuuri captó el tono de la conversación.- ¡¿De los finalistas?! ¡¿Quién?!

-Déjame adivinar. Phichit. 

-No, eso no puede ser, Victor.

-Los vi salir juntos del banquete de la Copa de China.

-¿En serio?

-Cómo se nota que no cuidas a tu amigo. ¿Dónde estuvo después de la fiesta?

-No lo sé, no mencionó nada. Él siempre recorre los lugares tomando fotos, así que...

Una sonora aclaración de garganta le hizo recordar a la pareja que en ese momento estaban teniendo una videollamada desde Suiza. -Bueno, el punto es que... sí pasamos juntos la noche.

-¡¿Pichit?! - El mejor amigo del tailandés aún no lo podía creer.

-¡No pasó nada entre nosotros!

-¿Entonces hay algo o no? No nos ayudas a ayudarte, Chris. -El ruso seguía sonriente.

-Lo llevé a la cama porque estaba cayéndose de sueño.

-A la cama pero, ¿sólo a dormir? ¡¿Tú?! -Victor comenzó a reír incrédulo.

-Al otro día todo estaba muy bien pero...

-¿Pero? - El japonés preguntó al tiempo que movió con el brazo a su compañero para que prestara atención.

-No he vuelto a saber de él. 

-Diario hace muchas publicaciones en redes sociales, todo mundo conoce su vida.- Explicó el pelinegro como la cosa más básica. -¿Esperabas algo más personal? -Al distraer un poco la vista no notó la seriedad en el rostro del rubio.

-Tomamos muchas selfies esos días y no posteó ninguna.

-Jajajajajajaja Olvídalo, Chris, Phichit nunca saldría contigo.-La carcajada tal vez fue más larga de lo que cualquiera de los tres hubiera esperado o deseado. Entonces adoptó una postura más ecuánime. - Todo mundo lo ve frágil y adorable, pero Phichit puede ser una persona seria para las cosas importantes, no es un tonto.

-Oye, nunca dije que...

-En el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo nunca he visto que salga con alguien. Es decir, tiene pretendientes pero ese es un tema muy personal que él se toma en serio, y tú... -Volvió una pequeña  sonrisa. -Por eso no creo que funcionara algo entre ustedes, son muy diferentes. -Trató de ser amable esta vez.

Christophe se quedó sin palabras un momento más.

Victor suspiró y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Yuuri  
atrayéndolo hacia sí. -Hay personas muy diferentes que pueden estar juntas. -Con mucho amor besó su frente ante el sonrojo del patinador. - Y hay otras que lo necesitan. 

Katsuki ocultó su rostro sobre el hombro del, momentáneamente, retirado patinador devolviendo el abrazo y recordando el emotivo momento del día anterior que jamás en su vida hubiera tan siquiera soñado y ahora era su día a día. Asintió suavemente con timidez sin mirar más la pantalla.

La cabeza platinada se recargó en la oscura con un movimiento lateral. El coach sonrió a su amigo con confianza y ternura. -Deberías descansar, Chris, nos veremos pronto.


	5. Josef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Están a punto de volver a verse en los días previos a la Final en Barcelona y cada uno lo aborda a su manera.

-¡Yuuri!

En la oscuridad de una habitación del Hotel Princess Forum en Barcelona, aún afectado por el cambio de huso horario, y sumido en sus pensamientos, el patinador fue sorprendido por Victor y Chris, quienes regresaban en busca de algo caliente después de haber ocupado la alberca en esa noche fría de diciembre.

-¡Qué frío, qué frío, qué frío! - Abrigado con su toalla, el coach se quejó apenas abrió la puerta.

El japonés levantó la cabeza alarmado y sólo se quedó mirándolos mientras irrumpían como un torbellino en la habitación.

-¡Prepara la bañera!-

-Yuuri, ¿ podrías hacer café? - Su amigo suizo agregó amablemente.

Después de entrar en calor, y arropados adecuadamente, los tres disfrutaron deliciosas tazas de café y pudieron seguir la conversación de la videollamada del otro día.

El menor aprovechó para disculparse acerca de los juicios que había emitido en aquella ocasión y quedó tranquilo al escuchar toda la historia llena de detalles que el Suizo les reveló acerca de su interés por el joven de piel morena. Platicaron hasta bien entrada la noche y Chris fue invitado a quedarse a dormir en una de las camas de la habitación que estaba libre ya que la pareja compartía la otra. Tarataron de reljarse porque al día siguiente debían acudir a práctica.

Una extraña sensación recorrió el estómago de Phichit al despertar a su segundo día en Barcelona. Dijo a su coach que era hambre, así que se apresuró a prepararse y desayunar. Cuando regresó al cuarto de hotel por su equipo para la práctica aún se sentía inquieto. La verdad era que había esperado con ansias coincidir de nuevo con el deportista suizo, tenía muchas ganas de verlo pronto y saludarlo, había disfrutado mucho su compañia en China y esperaba tener de nuevo la oportunidad de convivir con él, eso le emocionaba. La impaciencia del día anterior había sido mitigada con una breve vuelta nocturna por la ciudad que le había ayudado a relajarse.

Sus ojos grandes y oscuros esperaban verlo en cualquier momento al entrar en las instalaciones deportivas pero nada ocurrió. 

Era temprano, de hecho, y él se había adelantado aún a su entrenador en llegar al recinto pero al parecer había otros patinadores ansiosos. El debutante senior, Yuri Plisetski, había sido el primero en llegar y en seguida se le había unido el aguerrido kazajo ya experimentado en un Campeonato Mundial, Otabek Altin; cada uno con su respectivo coach. 

El tercero en arrivar fue el inagotable J.J. Leroy. Escoltado por sus padres y su prometida, el canadiense irrumpió, como siempre, con alegría y una amplia sonrisa, aunque los recién proclamados amigos prefirieron guardar su distancia y seguir platicando tranquilamente acerca de sus programas para la competencia.

El patinador tailandés salió del cuarto de los casilleros motivado pero aún no había señales de su nuevo camarada cerca. Su inquietud no hacía más que crecer con cada instante de prolongada espera. 

Se dirigió pesadamente al grupo de personas al lado de la pista para saludarlos y unírseles antes de comenzar el entrenamiento, siempre había sido muy sociable. En el trayecto del pasillo hacia esa área, escuchó algunas voces conocidas que le seguían relativamente cerca por detrás. Distinguió que una se trataba de Ciao Ciao, su coach, otra pertenecía Josef Karpisek, el entrenador de la delegación suiza, quienes iban enfrascados en una amena plática acerca de los viajes y la ciudad.

Su corazón se aceleró de repente. Quería ver de nuevo al sensual patinador pero no quería parecer un chico tonto desesperado, un fan más. Eso no había funcionado hacía un par de semanas cuando presenció por primera vez en vivo la actuación del que admiraba tanto, conmovido hasta las lágrimas y emocionado hasta el pulso, se había lanzado a decirle cuán impresionado estaba con Intoxicated, obteniendo sólo un intento de sonrisa genérica y viendo pasar al experimentado deportista de largo.

Se obligó a sí mismo a regularizar su cuerpo mientras mantenía el paso y respiraba profundamente. 

Poco a poco las voces se escuchaban más cerca. 

Con una última aspiración tomó valor para voltear al tiempo que soltaba el aire de manera suave.

Detrás de él sólo estaban los dos adultos. -Hola.- Sonrió lo mejor que pudo sin parecer decepcionado.

\- Buenos días. - El hombre calvo le devolvió el saludo amablemente. 

-¿Te sientes mejor? - Su entrenador seguía al pendiente de su estado. 

Lo alcanzaron por completo y siguieron caminando juntos hacia el área de espera.

-Sí, no te preocupes. - Aseguró para tranquilidad de su compañero. - ¿Y... Chris? - Intentó su tono más casual dirigiéndose al entrenador de lentes. - ¿Todo bien?

\- Ahhh Giacometti es un mal ejemplo para los más jóvenes, sin duda.- Exhaló cansadamente su interlocutor.- Siempre que llega a alguna ciudad sale a divertirse por ahí. Se escapaba desde adolescente, y con la mayoría de edad fue imposible contenerlo.

Celestino rió un poco, condescendientemente. El menor se le unió sonriendo. Todos conocían la reputación del patiador rubio. 

-Hoy pasé a su habitación temprano y no estaba. Ese muchacho ni siquiera se paró por ahí, estuvo con alguien más, como de costumbre...- La queja aunmentó un poco sin que el coach prestara mucha atención a las implicaciones de su comentario hasta que lo notó un poco después.- Es, es decir, a fin de cuentas estará aquí a tiempo. Por eso ya dejé de preocuparme. Al menos es serio con el patinaje, al parecer es lo único que le importa, por eso seguimos juntos. - El tono paternal del hombre denotaba el mucho cariño que le tenía.

\- A Phichit le gusta divertirse pero la verdad es que es muy buen chico...- Cuando el italiano comenzó a elogiarlo, Phichit negó juguetonamente con la cabeza y se separó de ellos, adelantántándose sutilmente al área que rodeaba la pista.

\------------------

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer la historia! 
> 
> Pueden seguirme en tumblr también. http://darthkaoru.tumblr.com


End file.
